Maximum Ride: Operation Silver Wing
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: Operation Silver Wing: Create a world with everyone as avian hybrids. Destroy everyone with sickness. This will be a new world, and it rests on capturing one escapee now: Subject Nine. Monique. Nudge.
1. Escaping Would Be Much Obliged

**A/N: IF YOU READ THIS A LOT MORE WILL MAKE SENSE IN THE STORY! Okay. Now that I got your attention, let me tell you a couple things first. This is the same characters, same places like the School and everything, but a completely different story line. This is my version of the AE, adding when they were at the School in the beginning. Since this is my version, they escape when Max, Fang and Iggy are fourteen etc. I plan on making this extremely long, so don't read if you can't handle it! Thank you, and enjoy. ^_^**

Max POV

What was happening?

I didn't know.

But I did know that I had to get out of here, and pretty flippin' quick, also.

"Help!" I yelled, but no response. Just the echo of my own voice down the stone hallway, chamber, cavern or whatever this place was.

The water started to slowly creep up, making it deeper and deeper. It was up to my ankles now. I unfurled my wings and flew upward.

BANG!

"Ow!" I screeched when I hit my head hard against the ceiling. I dropped back down, and my wings got all wet. Great. Now my wings were of no use.

I started running down the pitch-black path. I was hoping for a glint of light, like you seen in the movies, but nothing. This was it, wasn't it?

I stopped in my tracks. How did I get here? About five minutes ago, I had been in a white well lit up room, being tested on by Whitecoats. This was just another test, isn't it? I looked up to the ceiling, right when the water was up to my waist.

"You aren't tricking me into doing this test, losers!" I hollered, and again my voice echoed down the path. The water was up to my chest now. "I know this isn't real!"

I had expected a shock or something to punish me for not doing the test. But I was just getting wetter and colder. That wasn't really bad enough to be a punishment, though.

Was this real? In a rush of excitement, I started running again. It got harder to run when the water reached up to my neck. Now I was struggling to keep my head above the water.

Still no light ahead of me.

Then I had to swim, and the water was a foot above my head if I stood flat on the ground. I crawl stroked, and then I felt my head bump lightly against the ceiling. Now it was completely filled; I was trapped.

I held my breath and swam as fast as I could. Then my mouth opened, and the water started filling my lungs. I choked for air, but there was none.

The room filled with light. I squinted my eyes and saw a couple Whitecoats hovering above me.

One of them scowled. "The Dream Maker failed again."

"Get boss over here." The other one said.

"Dr. Brown, come here."

Another Whitecoat walked over.

"What?" She demanded.

"Her brain waves ruined the DM again."

"Ugh." She picked up something on a tray that I couldn't see all of. "Do I have to do everything around here?" She pressed a needle into my arm. I flinched the tiniest bit, and she pulled it out. "You guys have to put the Valium in her first so she doesn't over react."

"Oh."

One cleared their throat. "I think we have to retire her."

The boss hesitated. "So do I. Let's do it right now, than start from scratch. She was programmed with too much of nearly everything."

They un-strapped me. They were going to kill me? No, I wouldn't let them.

"Come." One of them ordered me.

"I'm not a dog." I grumbled, to be rewarded with a nice kick in the shin.

They led me into a room with beds neatly lined up against the wall. They strapped me back down to one, and started filling the needle with something.

I quickly developed a plan in my head. When they turn their backs, rip out of the straps. Run down to the nearest window and out I go.

"Jeff, that's not the right chemical! Do you want to give her Eraser DNA?" The boss ordered, and they both turned back to the table. I was going to count to five then I would rush.

One, two, now!

I ignored three, four and five and jumped up. They both spun to look at me, but before they could do anything I had punched them both and was out the door.

I ran back to the room where the rest of us were.

Angel looked at me with a happy look on her face. I unlocked her cage along with everyone else's, and we were out the door in no time.

I broke the window and we took off.

"Max, oh my God, that was so totally awesome!" Nudge yelled.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile.

"Wait, where are we going?" Fang asked with his regular bored tone.

"Places, Fang. Places." I said, and flew faster while I started to laugh.

I turned to find him with a hint of a smile. Iggy was jerking his head around in every direction, even though he couldn't see.

We were finally free.


	2. Yay! Yay! Aw, Crap!

We had found a nice empty forest and settled down, having more room to sleep than a medium sized dog crate. It was one of the only peaceful times we have slept.

Well, actually, Fang and me stayed up.

"No, seriously, Max. Where are we going?" Fang asked me quietly.

"I don't know. Do you still have those papers you stole?"

"Yeah." He took out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it, and silently read it.

Operation Silver Wing

Objective: Create a non-sick, healthy, avian hybrid filled world. Retire all who do not cooperate.

Profile Of Subject Needed:

Subject: Nine

Description and Instructions: Subject nine is our best creation so far. She must be taken for DNA samples. Clone her DNA, and use it to put in every other full human.

Name: Monique

I looked up from the paper.

"You don't think they could be talking about Nudge, do you?"

"Well, it would make sense if it was."

"So, Nudge is, like, the main object in their plan?

"I guess so."

I stared blankly at the paper. I shouldn't have guessed that after we escape we wouldn't be hunted down. But I wasn't important to them. Probably none of the flock except for Nudge was important anymore.

"We need to run." I whispered, almost silently. "We need to get away from here and escape from their reach."

"No, we have to take them down!" Fang said sternly. "How are we supposed to run from them? They have guns and Erasers, and no doubt there is more branches all over the place."

I hesitated. "Well, that actually proves my point. We are six kids, and they are hundreds of full-grown adults. With guns. How are we supposed to take them down?"

"You got me there…" Fang murmured. I looked at him, and he knew that I was asking 'Any other plans?' He shook his head.

"Great. So we're stuck?"

"Yep."

***

In the morning, I had told the minimum of what we figured out last night. Just that they needed Nudge.

"Yay! I'm special!" Nudge squealed happily.

"Uh, no yay, Nudge. That's bad for us." Iggy said.

"Aw…" She stared at the ground.

"Basically, we need to run." I said.

Fang cleared his throat. "But we also need to destroy them."

"So, we need to run from them and fight off anything they throw at us. That's our plan." I finished. No one looked completely sure of it, though.

"Come on, guys, buck up!" I encouraged. They still looked doubtful. I sighed, and sunk into the mood that everyone else was. "Whatever. Let's go."

We took off and flew the opposite way that the School was. The farther we were, the better. But who knew, that might only get us closer to another branch.

So, yeah. That's what was happening. Any questions?

**A/N: Oh, crap. I just remembered about something else that was called silver wings or golden wings or something like that. If it is copying something that you know of, please tell me! R&R, because reviews make the world go round! ^_^**


	3. There's More To It Than The School

Now, we were off. Fun, fun!

Yeah. I just _love_ sarcasm.

No Erasers so far, which is just extremely helpful.

"Max, I hear Erasers." Iggy said as he hovered over me.

I spoke to soon. "Aw, crap. Where?"

He pointed behind us. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah." There was. A whole pack of 'em. "Everyone, get ready for a fight!" We slowed down, knowing that we were going to have to fight eventually. They got closer and closer, and then the fight began.

Eli POV

I led the pack of us (Erasers) to the flock.

We got closer and closer to them. I clutched the folded piece of paper tightly in my hand. Man. The lives of the flock were depending on this piece of paper.

But, I wasn't here to fight. The rest of them were. I wasn't exactly a 'true' Eraser. I was only tagging along with everyone to tell Maximum that she was in much, much more danger than she expected. There wasn't really any safe spot for then.

Then we were there. The flock was turned around, ready for the fight.

"Max!" I yelled. She threw a punch at me, but I held her arm. She tried to kick, but I was stronger than her.

"Let go of me!" She squealed.

"No, Max, I need to tell you something-"

"Let go!" Suddenly, I felt a blow in the back of my head. I got a glimpse of Fang trying to fight me off Max.

"Wait!" I forced the paper into Max's hand. "Don't hurt me!"

"Pht. Yeah, right." Fang said, and he gave the one last blow to my head. Right in my weak spot.

All I saw then was Max's face, the ground below and then a blur of red.

Max POV

Fang kicked the Eraser in the head, and his grip weakened around my arm. His head drooped, then he fell. I couldn't help but catch the sound of the splat as e landed.

We fought off the rest of the Erasers, and I ordered the flock to dock down.

I landed on the top of an evergreen tree. Fang sat on a branch next to me, and the rest of the flock sat a little further below.

"What's that?" He said, with more interest than his normal bored tone.

"I don't know." I unfolded the lined piece of paper. It was pretty worn; there was holes where the Eraser's claws dug into it, the places where he wrote were either ripped or strongly indented and it was crumpled up.

I read it aloud.

**Max,**

**You probably killed me by now. But I just wanted to let you know that your in danger.**

I heard Fang murmur something like 'since when are we not?' He was right, because the School nearly killed us with tests plenty of times. I went back to reading.

**More danger than you expect. Please, _please_ do what I say. This is true, it's not just another scam to get you back at the School. Go meet Jason Seairta, he will help you. Max, you and the flock have an extremely dangerous mission. Mainly Nudge. There is more to this than just the School.**

**- Eli**

Then the note ended.

"Okay then." I said. "To the library."

**A/N: Man, I am running out of good ideas for cliff hangers. Meh. Aw well. I just wanted to say, I am probably going to stop writing in the week, because I never have enough time. :( But I will still be able to write on the weekends! :)**


	4. Email Time!

We took off silently and had a silent flight. Well, almost. Nudge kept mumbling about something involving cows.

_Max, good. You escaped._

"Ah!" I screamed and dropped a couple feat. "My... head..."

Something felt like it exploded in my head. It was horrible. No, worse than horrible... no words to describe how painful.

"Max! Are you okay?" Gazzy and Fang swooped down next to me, trying to keep me aloft.

"Uh, no I am. I think." I said as I recovered. "Something... in my head... a voice?"

_Listen to Eli, it's the better thing to do._

"Who are you?!" I screamed out loud.

_No need to yell, Max. I can hear your thoughts._

Thoughts? Okay. _Let me ask you again; WHO ARE YOU?!_

_I'm just... someone. That doesn't matter right now. Let's just say that I'm your conscience, okay?_

"No, you are not!" I said. Fang turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Max?" He asked.

"There's someone- er, some_thing _in my head." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Uh, ignore it. It might be just a trick. From the School."

"Where else?" I said sarcastically.

_Don't ignore me, please Max. I'm not a Whitecoat._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

_***_

Once we found a road, we followed it to the first sign of civilization. A gas stop. Soon, other houses and stores started popping up here and there. Finally, it was an actual city.

"Max, there!" Angel called. There was a library coming up on our right. Pht. I sound like a GPS.

"Nice!" I smiled. "Guys, land in the back so no one human sees us."

They did what I said. They followed me to the back alley, and we came up to the door.

"Act normal." I whispered. We swung the door open and walked inside. There was about ten computers lining up on one side.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked.

"Everyone, get on a computer. Search the name Jason Seairta. Well, except you Iggy."

"Fine. Pick on the blind guy." He mumbled, and we sat down at the computer

SEARCH: Jason Seairta

LOADING...

"Max, look." Gazzy said next to me. I looked over and stared at the screen.

**Jason S.**

**Detective**

**To contact:**

**Email: (INSERT EMAIL HERE)**

**Phone Number: (INSERT NUMBER HERE)**

"Does this help?"

"Yeah, Gazzy. Wow, this is helpful."

"You guys? We can't email him if we don't have an email account. Make on so you can contact him. Go to Gmail dot com." Fang said.

"Jeez, Fang. Since when did you know so much about computers?"

He shrugged. "Hacked on a couple times at the School."

I went to yahoo and made an account.

"Okay, what should we say to him?" I asked.

"Um, Dear Jason, Eli has told us to contact you. He says you're going to help us, and-"

"Wait, Fang! You're going too fast!" I said. All I got down was Dear Jason.

Ugh. Scoot over." Fang started typing down something really quickly.

**Hey.**

**This is Fang, one of the bird kids. This kid (well, Eraser) Eli told us to contact you for something. He said you'd help us for something. **

**Yeah. Okay.**

**Bye,**

**Fang**

He hit send and we waited. In less than fifteen minutes, we got a reply.

**Wait, Fang? Okay, come to (INSERT ADDRESS HERE). But it's not that helpful. It's kinda' a mission. I'll tell you more when you get here.**

"Should we trust him? I mean, it could be a trap." Nudge said.

"Yeah, okay. Everyone, be on full alert. Don't go inside. Be careful. Let's go."


	5. We Meet You, We Greet You, We Hate You

So, we left. I wasn't completely sure that going to his house was going to be... safe. Or something. I don't know.

"Max, it's down there." Nudge pointed down to one of the houses. "Right? Ohmigod, that house is soooo cute! Let's go!"

We dove down and landed on the sidewalk. It looked like a two story house. It was made out of bricks, and there was a neat little garden. Nothing seemed out of place, but that could be a trap.

"Come on, everyone. Remember; _full alert_." I emphasized it, hoping to make it clear that we couldn't trust anyone.

The blinds moved a little, and a man came running out of the house. He had redish blond hair and was pretty tall. He had dark green eyes.

"Uh, okay, um... Max. You came. Um, well, yeah. I need to, uh, tell you guys something, um, kinda', no _really_ important."

"Get on with it." I said, putting my hand on my side.

"Well, okay. Can you come inside? It's dangerous to tell you outside. Anyone could here us."

"Okay, it's dangerous for _us _to go into someone's how, when they could be a Whitecoat. And, there's no one here! Just get this over with."

"Uh, sorry, okay. So, Nudge is special."

"We know."

"Er, okay. Well, in Washington, there's a place were they were planning on sending Nudge. To get her DNA and put into other subjects, so..."

"Your point?" This guy was just stumbling over every word, and it was getting really annoying.

"You need to go and destroy the-"

"AH! MAX, HELP ME!"

I looked up. Two flying Erasers had grabbed Nudge, and they were flying away. Quickly.

"Ugh! I knew this was a trap!" I yelled, and we took off.

"Max! No, wait, I need to tell you something!"

But we were already flying away.

Jason POV

Oh man, they're gonna die. They're gonna' die, they're gonna' die, they're gonna' die...

They didn't know what I was supposed to tell them. They were sick, and the new disease...

They die, I die. My friends die.

Nearly everyone dies.


	6. Captured

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I've updated. This chapter is sad. And dramatic. Please review!**

Max POV

_No! Nudge! Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, please, please, please fight back!_

The pack of Erasers held Nudge's limp body. They knocked her out cold by punching her, and she now had a nasty purple bruise across her cheek.

"Nudge!" I screamed. She couldn't be caught...

The Erasers were faster than us. A lot faster. We couldn't catch up. No way.

_Max, don't give up. You need her for your mission. _The Voice said.

_What mission? _

_Max, focus. Get Nudge before the School does. _It said, ignoring my question. I beat my wings faster, almost going at the same pace as the Erasers were. Soon I would be up close to them and we could fight. Nudge would be back, and we could learn what the Voice was talking about-

A blinding light hit me. I closed my eyes and covered them with my arm, then peaked out.

The Erasers were gone.

Nudge was gone.

Eraser POV

I carried the mutant as the Whitecoat told me to do. This was easier than I thought.

"Hurry! Get invisible, they're catching up!" One of my partners said. I nodded to them and I used my new power. I changed my DNA to everything around me. They couldn't see me now.

Operation Silver Wing is working. Next step?

Graphed the DNA into the subjects we have. The ones who will start the new world.

Exactly one million people were being held in captivity for this plan.

**A/N: One million people captured.... So sad. The building is HUGE, by the way. The next chapter is where the flock gets powers, some of them different than the real books. So, R&R!**


	7. Angel's Power

**A/N: Arg... Sorry for not updating in awhile. Well, anyways, here it is! Hope ya' like it!**

Max POV

No, no, no.

Nudge was gone!

"Max, where'd she go?" Gazzy panicked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Iggy said, flicking his blind eyes around in every direction.

Fang bit his lip.

"Nudge!" I screamed, looking around. Angel had her eyes closed, concentrating hard on something. I dipped my wings in and flew toward her.

Her eyes opened. "Max! Nudge... People, they're..."

"What, Angel? Tell me, now, hurry!"

"Max, I just saw something."

"Yes?"

"It was a vision..."

"_What!?_" I said, getting impatient.

"Max, I have a power. I've had it for a while, I just haven't told you 'bout it. To see people, and the future and stuff... I just saw Nudge. She is being tested on. Not at the School, somewhere else. They're taking blood from her and putting it into other people. Lots of people. _Nudge was dead, and they were taking her DNA_."

**A/N: Very short, yes. Very weird, yes. Very short, yes. But this is Angel's new power! Like it?**


	8. Operation Silver Wing Testing Room

**A/N: Ugh, this chappie is kinda' gross at one part (if you hate blood) and confusing. Sorry if you don't get it.**

Nudge POV

Wha'...

What was going on? Where was I?

My eyes opened, and I looked around.

There was tons of cages, lined up in rows and rows. Thousands. Millions. Whatever number, there was a lot. They were filled with people. Lots of babies and kids, a couple teens thrown in here and there. They were all passed out, laying in the same crumpled up position.

I looked down. I was strapped down onto a metal table. There was a small tube in my skin. Not an IV, it was sucking _in _blood. What? Okay, this was getting weird.

The tube in my arm was connected to a metal box, maybe ten feet high and ten feet wide. There was a window on the side, showing inside the metal machine. There was small vials filled with my blood in it. The vials were lined up in metal stands, lots of them. It was a lot of blood. Almost like they were cloning my blood in it, but something was dropping something else in it. I didn't know what.

The room was huge. Bigger than any room in the School I've seen, that's for sure. Was this even the School?

A Whitecoat walked in, with a group of younger people behind him.

"This is where Operation Silver Wing is being performed. This is subject nine, or Monique. She has the perfect DNA, so were are cloning her blood. That machine over there-" he pointed to the metal box- "does the work of cloning, and is adding antibiotics to them so no one gets sick. These people-" he pointed to the people- "are the subjects that will live. Eventually, Whitecoats will be getting the DNA. This includes you, interns."

What?

"And, we will be kil- terminating everyone else. It will start off as a fresh and new world. There is one other branch with another million specimens. "

Wait, what? They were going to kill off the world?

No, wait.

I get it.

Max POV

I stared at Angel.

"Come again?"

"Nudge. Dead. People being turned into people like us. Everyone else killed."

There was dead silence. I looked at Fang, and he nodded. We ducked down, now that we were away from that small excuse for a city, and landed on the sandy ground.

**A/N: Bad ending for the chapter, I know. But, this gives some idea of the plot. R&R!**


	9. Our First Lead

As we landed, I was able to catch a reflection of my face in a blackened out window. I had a straight face on, showing no emotion.

But, in the inside, I couldn't be more confused. First off, we were being chased. No doubt about that. Second off, one of our flock was missing. We had no clue where Nude was and what we did know about what was happening to her was... Horrible to think about. And third off, there was no plan. We had no idea what to do next. It is an annoying group of problems.

_Max, you need Nudge. _The Voice said in my head.

_Well no freakin' duh, she's part of our family! We can't just let her get captured as soon as we escape!_

_Not that way. I mean, you need her for your mission. _

_What mission?_

_She has a power. A power to heal. But, the School thinks that instead of healing the world they need to terminate everyone sick. _

_That doesn't answer my question._

_She's more important than you think. _

_That still doesn't answer my question._

_Save the world, Max. Get Nudge. Heal the sick and destroy the School._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I yelled in an outburst. Everyone in the flock turned to me.

"Max?" Fang said. "You okay?"

_No, I'm not okay, Fang. I'm under the pressure of getting Nudge back and keeping us safe from Erasers. And whatever horrible creatures they might send after us. _I thought sarcastically. "Yeah, just... This Voice is freakin' annoying!"

"How?"

"It's telling me to save the world. And that Nudge has a power to heal..." I explained. "But it's not giving me instructions on how exactly to do it. I mean, where should we go now? What do we have to do?"

"I don't know..." Fang said quietly.

"Max, I had another vision." Angel.

Me, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy turned to her.

"Of what?" I pushed.

"It's a forest. We're in a forest. It's just me and Max... I don't know where Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are. They're just not there."

"And...?" Gazzy said. I looked intently at her.

"There is a building. Huge. Like, really, really big. We're sneaking in, and then it cut off."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "That's helpful."

"Max, be nice to her." Iggy said, pushing me.

"You try being nice in my condition!" I snapped.

"Max, calm down." Fang said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop!" I shook his hand. "Just, please, stop!"

He backed away, raising his arms. "Okay, sorry."

I took a deep breath. "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, it's just... This is really confusing. Now, let's try and get to that forest. It's the only lead we have. Where's the nearest forest we can check out?"

**A/N: Yay! The next chapter is going to be sad, and it makes there plan harder. So, R&R!**


	10. And Rip! We Split

"Ugh, Max! I'm tired! And thirsty. Where is that stupid building? I want to go there, get Nudge and get the heck away from here. Maaax, I'm hungry. And I don't think that building is here, we've been walking for hours and we haven't found it." Iggy whinned.

"Iggy, just shut it!" I yelled. I really didn't want to deal with complaining right now, because it's so frickin annoying. "Just wait, okay? She's gotta' be somewhere."

"But, seriuosly, Max. It's not here." Fang said. "We've seriously checked every inch of this forest and there's nothing. Nada. Zero. The building isn't here." He looked at me with a- wait for it- blank look.

I glared at him. "Fine, we'll go. Where to next?"

"Well, there was a forest up ahead, if we had flown a little farther when we came here. I saw it up ahead. We could go check that place out." Angel offered, nodding her head to the north.

"Okay." I said. I unfurled my wings, getting ready to take off, when someone said something.

"Ugh, we can't check everywhere in the world!" Gazzy yelled. "There is way to many forests out there for us to check. It could take _years_ to find her."

I stared at him. My mouth was hanging open. "Are you saying you _want_ to let Nudge suffer? Do you want to go on with out her?"

"Well, no, but maybe we should wait her for her to find us. She can escape on her own."

I was silent again. What the hell was he talking about?! He's letting down a flock member.

"I agree with him," Iggy panted out, "she's smart enough to get out on her own."

Oh. My. God.

"Yeah, Max, the School and everything involved with it are pretty sutpid when it comes to guards. Nudge will figure something out." Fang said, moving over to stand next to Iggy and Gazzy. I couldn't close my mouth, or get any words out. I shook my head, and let my anger spill out quickly.

"Okay, if you idiots are going to_ let_ this crap happen to Nudge, expecting an _eleven _year old girl to get past Erasers and Whitecoats, who probably have her under 24/7 watch in a _cage_, then I can't be with you! You guys can get the crap away from me and Angel, the only _smart_ ones here. You got that?!" I yelled out.

Fang unfurled his wings. "Yes, I got it. And one more thing, Angel, you can choose to stay with the idiot if you want. Or you can be smart and come with us."

Angel walked over to me and stayed there, crossing her arms. She glared at Fang and I couldn't help but smile. She was being _smart_ by staying with me.

"Fine." Fang said, flipping some hair out of his face. "We're leaving now."

The boys unfurled their wings, and leaped in the air to take off.

Now we were seperated in three.


	11. Well, For ONCE The Voice Gives An Answer

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. I'm happy that I finally got another chappie up! Yay! So, you know, R&R! **

At first I was fuming with anger and rage. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to calm down. I just stood there for maybe about ten minutes, glaring at the spot where Fang and Iggy and Gazzy had stood. I started bitting my lip, trying not scream.

Then I realized that we had just _split. _They were gone. We might not ever see them again... I started shaking a little and my knees wobbled. Angel must of had the same reaction, because I heard her choke back some sobs and sniffle a little. I took a deep but shaky breath, and then turned to Angle after I had recovered a little. She looked up at me with sad eyes, like she was about to start crying.

"Okay, Angel. That explains your vision of just you and me in the forest. Do you have any idea where we should go next, to see if Nudge is there?" I asked, trying to avoid saying anything about the others that left.

"Uh, no, but I can try and get another vision." She said in a strained and quiet voice. I saw her close her eyes and focus hard on something.

Angel POV

I closed my eyes and tried to get another vision in my head.

Then, the same one I had earlier came into my mind. Me and Max were kneeling behind a bush, peeking over the top and spying on the building ahead. And, the building was _huge_; at least two achres. Mainly made of cement.

Then something happened that didn't happen before; my view of me and Max involunterily moved over to the building and made me focus on a sign infront of it. I read it, hoping it was a clue on where to go.

**_OWS_**

**_Property of Itexicon_**

After those two lines, there was a series of numbers. Seven of them. I read them over and over again, trying to memorize them just in case.

Then the vision snapped away from me, and I was staring up at Max again.

Max POV

"Okay, what'd ya' see?" I asked after Angel opened her eyes.

"Well, it was the same vision as before. But, this time it zoomed in on the building. It said OSW, then 'property of Itexicon'."

_Itexicon,_ the Voice said, _it is making deals with the School. After Nudge was captured, the School delivered her to Itex. OSW is Operation Silver Wing._

"Uh, OSW is Operation Silver Wing." I said, repeating what the Voice said. "Nudge is there, beause Itex made a deal with the School."

"Uh, okay... Well, there was something else on the sign."

"What?" I asked.

She listed off some numbers.

"Well, what would those be?" I asked.

_Coordinates. _The Voice answered. _They mark which branch they are with coordinates, so they put it on their sign. Go there._

"Coordinates," I said, which, to Angel, sounded like myself answering my own question, "we have to go there."

An image popped up in my head, and it looked like a map. I had a feeling it was to the East of here, so I unfurled my wing. Angel did the same, and we both took off for the horrible place where Nudge was being kept.


	12. City Life And A Big Building

**A/N: I'm going through some problems right now. I have too many stories to update quickly (ugh), not much time to go on the computer (also ugh) and a slow computer! Oh joy! Well, here's the next chappie!**

Fang POV

"Fang, where are we going?" Gazzy asked, who was tired enough from the stupid hike that Max made us do. I must have not been helping by taking off full-speed to get away from her.

"Well, I was thinking we should settle down somewhere and wait." I replied, scanning the city-lights lined horizon for a place we could stay. Well, most likely not in the city, because there would be too many witnesses when... something happened. 'Cause, you know, the mutant avian hybrids always get the worst.

"Wait for what?" Iggy asked, also tired.

I shrugged. "A sign? Something to do with our lives? I dunno'."

Gazzy and Iggy stayed silent, and I continued scanning the sky. It was getting brighter slowly, and the sky was a brightesh-purple. But, before we did settle down, we needed to get some chow and some supplies. After I gave the others quick glances telling them 'follow me', I docked down so we could land on a building.

I skidded across the cement roof top, and made sure the others were right behind me. I walked over to the edge of the building and peered over. Since it was still so early in the morning, only one or two cars would pass by hundreds of feet below on the streets. Not only was it early, but cold and windy, so that must of kept some morning people in.

"Guys, lets get down to the streets and get some stuff." I said, walking to the edge of the building that over looked an alley way. "Just, keep under cover, okay?"

Lucky us that no one saw us as we used our wings like parachutes as we decended down. Pretty fun, actually, bouncing off the sides of the buildings. Don't try it at home, kids, if you don't have wings.

Well, anyway, we were going to have to wait for the shops to open before we actually did anything.

***

Max POV

"Max, right there!" Angel pointed excitedly to the forest below us. "Right?"

"No..." I said, checking the map the Voice had 'downloaded' in my mind. Maybe another mile off, a little less, and we'd be there.

"Well, how much longer?" She asked, a little dissapointed.

I tried to do the math. Well, if we flew our fastest, fifteen or twenty minutes maybe. "Fifteen minutes?" I said. "Twenty?" She nodded, and continued looking ahead. We stayed silent.

_Your almost there. _The Voice said, breaking the silence. Well, for me at least.

_Oh, thank you for the update, Captain Obvious! _I thought back. Why was a so sarcastic to it? Well, for one, the Voice is always invading my privacy. Second, he or she is always saying useless stuff. I'm sure there's more if I thought about it harder.

_When you get there, stay under their radar. Don't barge in, that place is under super tight guard and they already have tons of avian hybrids like yourself that are on the School's side._

That I had no comment for, so I just kept flying. Eventually, we were hovering right over the forest. It seemed pretty normal, no huge building like Angel said. A little confused, I docked down into the forest.

"There." Angel whispered, crouching behind a bush. I sat next to her and peered over the branches, staring at the building ahead.

Oh my God, it _was_ huge. Even though I couldn't see it from the sky, it was super long and stretched across the whole forest. When I looked up at the roof, they had trees on it to keep it hidden. They actually did well hiding it. There was no windows, and only one pair of huge metal doors on the front. I could see little blinking lights on it, giving me the hint that we were going to have a problem getting in.

Well, we were going to have to figure _something_ out, right?


	13. Too Late?

I frowned. We had flown around the building (which took _forever_) and had gotten nothing but cement walls. The place had no way to get in but through the fron door, which no doubt would set off alarms if we went through.

"Wait, Max!" Angel said, her face lighting up. "I have an idea."

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked, getting the tiniest bit of hope.

"Well, if you look closely, you can see that the door has a scanner on it. You know, the blue thing? To get in you have to scan your hand print on it. And, then it sets the alarm off if you don't match their data base. So, if we can get someone who works here and then knock them out, we could take their hand and get in."

"Ange, that's a nice plan, but how are we going to get someone who work's here to come out?" I asked.

Angel smiled. "Like this." Then she closed her eyes. Ooohh, she was going to use her mind control on someone and make them come out. I waited as she scanned the building for someone and got them to come out. Eventually a Whitecoat came out, and he looked confused. I slowly crepted out from behind the bush and then walked up to him. I hit him on the head really hard and he fell down, knocked out.

"Max, you know I could've just made him open the door without knocking him out." Angel said, coming out from behind the bush.

"Yeah, whatever. It's more fun this way." I snickered, picking up the body and placing his hand on the scanner. It made a couple dinging sounds, and the door automatically opened up.

"Yes!" I couldn't help but call out in victory. We could finally get Nudge.

The inside was nothing like the School. It was worse, and it made me gasp.

It was just one big room. Rows and rows and rows of tables, cages tightly packed on them. The cages were filled with people, sitting and laying there in uncomfortable positions because the cages were too small. There was no one in here, but when I turned to the left there was a small office room with about ten Whitecoats studying things on computers. I ducked out of the way so they couldn't see me if they turned around. (**A/N: Here's a thing to help you understand the room, but the office is smaller than the thing says and the rest of the room is a lot bigger. The little 'll' shows where the door is and the little box is the office, the rest is rows of cages:**)

| |

|__|__**ll**___|

I looked around, and then saw her.

"Nudge!" I called, smiling. She was laying across a metal table at the far end of the room, with some huge metal thing next to her. I ran down the isles towards her. I shook her shoulder. "Nudge, wake up, I'm here."

She didn't open her eyes.

Was it too late?


	14. Places, Fang

Nudge POV

Max...

Max's voice...

Angel's voice....

My name?

"Nudge, wake up!" Max cried, shaking my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open and I got a blurry image of Max, crying. When she saw me open my eyes her face lit up. "Nudge!"

"Max...?" I asked. It felt like a dream. A nightmare to be in this place, but a dream to have Max here. And Angel. "AH!"

I struggled against my binds to the table a lay on as the reverse IV drip sucked in more of my blood. The sharp pain, the feeling of getting weaker, then the pain it gave when you move...

This was what I had been dealing with for the whole time I was here. But now Max was here, she could get me free. We would be back with Fang and Iggy and Gazzy...

"Nudge! Are you okay?" Max asked, startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Where are the others...?"

Max was silent and she bit her lip. I felt like I shouldn't have asked. Then Angel started to get me out of my binds, and Max pulled the reverse IV out of my arm.

I got up, but sat back down immediately. I felt woozy, like I was going to throw up. Probably from blood loss, which, according to the Whitecoats, was in that giant metal thing being cloned for all the other people in here.

"Here, we'll be right back." Max said, making sure I kept sitting down. "We should get these guys out of their cages."

Max started running down the isles, unlocking cages, telling them to help unlock the others.

"You! Stop!"

_Oh, crap._

Max POV

I turned to see a group of Whitecoats, pointing to us. Crap.

"I said_ stop!_" She yelled again, making all the people who had been let out of their cages stop.

But, being me, I ignored them and charged at the Whitecoats.

All of them stepped aside quickly, tripping over eachother. I slammed my fist into one's stomach, who fell down and toppled over a Whitecoat behind them. One tried to grab my shirt collar, but I spun around (ripping a part of my shirt) and punched them right across the neck, rewarded with a sickening _snap! _

_"_Angel! Destroy that metal thing next to Nudge!" I yelled, taking down two Whitecoats with a nice kick to knees. "Then get Nudge outta' here!"

Angel nodded, and ran over to it. I was able to get a glimpse of her smashing it open, when a Whitecoat used a stun-gun on my back.

The shock made me flinch, but, being a mutant, I was able to withstand it. I knocked the stun-gun out of his hand, and I think I broke their hand while I was at it. Three of them tried to grab at my arms, but I shook them off and did a kick-spin thing which knocked them all down. I smiled, and grabbed the last one's head in my hands. Releasing all my anger on them for taking Nudge, I snapped their neck and they fell down, landing on the floor with a small thump.

Now there was none left, standing at least, and I started helping unlocking the cages while Angel pummeled the metal box. I left the others I had freed from cages take care of the rest, and I ran over to Nudge. I put her arm over my shoulder and helped her up, and Angel helped get her other side after delivering one last kick to the metal box.

We limped outside, which was morning now.

"Your back!" I said happily, now that we had a moment of peace.

"Yeah..." Nudge smiled, looking both tired and weak. I unfurled my wings, and Angel followed, but when Nudge tried to I stopped her.

"I'll carry you, don't worry." I said, grabbing her and taking off into the cool morning air. It was harder for me, but she could get at teals some rest.

"Wait, Max, what are we going to do now?" Angel asked.

After a moment of hesitation, I made my decision. "Find Fang."

Fang POV

After we had taken a stop at McDonalds and eaten most of their food, we were sitting in an alley way resting.

"Hey, uh, Fang?" Gazzy asked, who was extremely tired from not getting any sleep lately.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling tired myself.

"I don't want to stay away from Max and Angel." He said after a second. "I want to find them and stay with them."

I stayed silent. Truthfully, so did I, but how would we find them? And would Max forgive me and let us stay with her? Those things held me back from creating a plan.

"Uh huh. So do I." Iggy gave in to missing them, too.

"Okay, we should go back to the forest and see if they are there still, or maybe around the area." I said, getting up and brushing my jeans. "Maybe we'll see them flying."

Gazzy and Iggy's face lit up, and they got up to. We made sure that no one was watching as we took off into the air.

***

Max POV

We were just flying around, hoping we would see Fang and Iggy and Gazzy. Even if they were four miles away, with our raptor vision we could see them. I scanned the horizon, when three black dots in the distance showed up.

"Oh my God, is that them?" I asked, but wasn't able to point since I was still carrying Nudge.

"I think it is." Angel beamed.

"FANG!" We all called as loud as we could. "GAZZY! IGGY!"

We flew as fast as we could towards them, and they got closer and closer until we could see their faces instead of just faces.

"Max!" Gazzy said, attempting to hug me which didn't turn out to well in the air. I looked at Fang, who was biting his lip.

"Hey, guys!" I said, trying to let go what happened earlier.

After a moment of awkward, Fang cleared his throat.

"So, you forgive us?" Fang asked, breaking the silence.

I beamed at him. "Yes."

And then Fang did one of the most un-Fang like things ever. He smiled too.

And for awhile we just flew aimlessly around, happy to be back together again. The cold air blowing my hair around didn't bother me as much, as long as they were back.

"So, Max, where are we going?" Fang asked after a while.

After a moment, I replied to it with the same answer I had given him that seemed like a life time ago.

"Place, Fang. We're going places."

_**The End**_


End file.
